project_nuzlockedexfandomcom-20200214-history
Munna Line/BW
Munna is only available in the Dreamyard in the tall grass. Its encounter rate is 20%, but becomes significantly easier to catch with duplicates clause on. A Moon Stone will be given to the player by Lenora in Pinwheel Forest, after defeating Team Plasma. Another Moon Stone can be found in Twist Mountain. Further Moon Stones are available through Pickup and in dust clouds. The later generations made Psychic sort of a laughable type. Fortunately for Musharna, however, there are not very many threats to the safety of Psychics in Unova; Burgh is actually manageable, and not much more than Cheren's Liepard and the Sandile liners of the Plasma grunts can deal significant damage to it. Overall, Munna's biggest problem is that of evolving through the Moon Stone; while it is available fairly early into the game, and not much later than when Munna can be caught, its level up moveset poses a serious viability issue in some fights for those that want to keep it unevolved until it learns Psychic, but it also completely cripples the usefulness of a late game Musharna for those that evolved earlier. Overall, it can be a pretty good Pokémon to use, but when it will be good largely depends on its evolutionary state at the given point in the game. Here is how to get the best of both options. Important Matchups * Cheren (Route 3): All the starters fall to Psybeam, though for obvious reasons, Munna cannot defeat the Purrloin. * N (Nacrene City): Yawn-and-switch is best against Pidove, since it can spam Leer and then Quick Attack with Super Luck support; if there are no better Pidove counters, Psybeam will still 2HKO and even two critical Quick Attacks cannot kill Munna. Psybeam straight off the bat will work fine for Timburr instead, and Tympole should also be outmatched easily if Munna has not taken much damage yet, or has been healed once; again, inflicting sleep status is a good idea, as it has the annoying Supersonic and is faster than Munna (like most other things in the world). * Gym #2 - Lenora (Nacrene City, Normal-type): No. If the names were not enough, Herdier has Bite and Watchog has Crunch. Do not do it. * Gym #3 - Burgh (Castelia City, Bug-type): As Whirlipede's only Bug STAB is Struggle Bug, Munna will actually pull off a 2HKO with Psybeam with the Eviolite attached, and not take much damage in the process. Musharna, depending on its stats, could even OHKO straight up. Dwebble can 3HKO with Faint Attack, and gets 2HKOed by Psybeam as well; healing may be needed, but the battle can be pulled off by Eviolite Munna and Musharna alike. Leavanny is doable for Musharna, who can take up to four non-critical Razor Leaf, but Munna is too weak to defeat it soon enough. * Bianca (Castelia City): Herdier's Bite 4HKOs an Eviolite Munna, who can 2-3HKO back if no flinching happens, but Musharna finds it more manageable with a decisive 2HKO. An Eviolite Munna can take on essentially everything else except Dewott, which is Musharna's domain alone: it has Fury Cutter, and Psybeam can 3HKO from full health at best, which means Dewott can use a base-80 power Fury Cutter before going down, and it will definitely kill Munna on top of the damage it has already taken. * Cheren (Route 4): Pidove should not be a problem in general, whether for Eviolite Munna or Musharna. The elemental monkeys can be 2-3HKOed by Munna and decisively 2HKOed by Musharna; both of them can take Bite, providing that Munna is holding the Eviolite. Again, Dewott has Fury Cutter, so that is for Musharna only; Munna can take on the other two, though. Liepard is impossible for both. * N (Nimbasa City): Sandile and Scraggy are impossible to beat for the most obvious reason. An Eviolite Munna may manage Darumaka if it misses a Fire Punch, but not otherwise, as its Hustle makes it come close to a 2HKO; use something else if available. Musharna has no trouble instead. Sigilyph is off-limits for Munna entirely, though Musharna, with the help of healing items - or Moonlight, if it knows the move - can pull off a relatively effortless, but long, stall sweep. Munna can technically defeat Sigilyph too, but it would take far too many Psybeams for it to be worth the trouble, as well as several healing items. Yawn will also help against potential critical hits induced by Air Cutter. * Gym #4 - Elesa (Nimbasa City, Electric-type): Munna is helpless against this gym: Zebstrika is a physical hitter, while the Emolga have Pursuit. Musharna has a much better matchup, as it can shrug off Volt Switch much better than Munna and counter with Psybeam. Zebstrika will be a pain either way, due to Spark and its high paralysis rate, but it can only 4HKO Musharna and Musharna's Psybeam 3HKOs. If Munna is unevolved and holding the Eviolite, either save it for Zebstrika and use Yawn before switching, or wait for Zebstrika to be defeated and have Munna fight the Emolga; this is the best help it can give. * Cheren (Route 5): Again, the elemental monkeys have Bite, but an Eviolite Munna is about as capable at taking their hits as a Musharna, although its damage output is significantly lower. Dewott is for Musharna alone, for the same reason as before: Fury Cutter. The rest is either Liepard (no dice with Psychic coverage alone) or can be battled by both evolutionary stages of the line. * Gym #5 - Clay (Driftveil City, Ground-type): Whether Munna has evolved or not, Palpitoad is the only Pokémon on Clay's team that it can fight without taking too many risks; Munna can 3HKO it, whereas Musharna scores a 2HKO. Krokorok is obviously impossible, and Excadrill resists Psychic and has Hone Claws, making even a Musharna nothing more than setup fodder. However, Yawning on the first turn is still possible against his ace, and probably a good idea: it will give better suited Pokémon on the team more breathing space to KO it, if someone manages to survive a +1 hit. * Bianca (Driftveil City): Now the elemental monkeys have Bite, but it will be nothing more than an annoyance in the event of flinches, as an Eviolite Munna can take their attacks; Herdier has Crunch, which makes the matchup unwinnable for Munna, but Musharna can still take it well and 2HKO with Psybeam. Dewott's Fury Cutter, as usual, is for Musharna alone. The other two starters are okay for Munna as well, and so should be the mirror match against Bianca's Musharna: it can be Yawned and then damaged slowly, whether with an Eviolite Munna or Musharna (though the latter clearly has a better matchup). * N (Chargestone Cave): Boldore can be defeated by both an Eviolite Munna and a Musharna. Only Musharna should bother with the rest of this fight, and even then, Ferroseed will be annoying to take down with its bulk and resistance; so will Klink. Joltik may be doable by Munna as well, but Bug Bite will deal considerable damage. * Gym #6 - Skyla (Mistralton City, Flying-type): An Eviolite Munna will have a surprisingly good matchup against this gym, Swoobat excluded; it can set up Charge Beams and spam that move until everything on Skyla's team goes down. Musharna, of course, can do the same, and it does not need to fear Swoobat's Assurance nor Acrobatics, contrary to its pre-evolved form. Bring healing items: unless Musharna has Moonlight, they will be needed, because both Munna and Musharna are slow and while they can usually take a hit or two, the damage easily piles up when they are on a winning streak. * Cheren (Route 7): Musharna should be fully evolved by now, regardless of what moves it waited or did not wait on, and if that is the case, anything but Liepard should be easy to beat. Psychic will deal great damage to everything on Cheren's field, and Musharna can take hits very well. * Gym #7 - Brycen (Icirrus City, Ice-type): Vanillish is not too threatening, and can be exploited for Calm Mind or Charge Beam setups. Healing items will still be needed, because the permanent critical hit of Frost Breath will keep ignoring Musharna's Special Defense boosts (in case of Calm Mind), but Musharna can take up to four hits and Vanillish's Acid Armor is irrelevant to Musharna's offensive. When Musharna is done setting up, spam Psybeam or Psychic - whichever Musharna has - against Beartic and Cryogonal. Be aware that Beartic has Swagger and Icicle Crash, so Musharna will need to be at a high enough health level to face it without fear; alternatively, if Musharna has a Berry that heals confusion, it can hold it to get a free turn. * Bianca (Route 8): Stoutland knows Crunch and must be avoided at all costs, but Musharna will be fine fighting the rest. Pay more attention to Serperior, though, with its high Speed and Coil. Yawn is a good move to use against it, as Psychic is only a 3HKO and while Musharna does not care for one Coil usage, two or more will turn the matchup upside down. If Musharna does not have Psychic, it needs to be backed up by at least two Calm Minds before sweeping. * Gym #8 - Iris/Drayden (Opelucid City, Dragon-type): The most successful matchup against this gym is achieved by having a set consisting of Yawn, Reflect, Calm Mind and Psychic; use Yawn the first turn, then put up Reflect and renew it as needed, getting two or more Calm Minds in during the sleep turns. This way Musharna can actually wreck the dragons, but critical hits will always be right around the corner. The least risky enemy to set up against is Fraxure, especially a Fraxure of the opposite gender, as its offensive power will be nerfed by Rivalry. At +3 Special Attack, Psychic will OHKO all of the enemy team, but it is unlikely Musharna will actually get that far, as all of their Pokémon have Dragon Tail. Musharna may forgo Reflect for Substitute, which removes the Dragon Tail issue, but this also hinders Musharna's capability of taking hits. There is no real way to win for sure; it is a matter of picking the path of lesser risk, and crossing fingers the plan works out. Reflect is likely a better option for the team in its whole: even if Musharna is switched out, the teammate that comes in can pick up the fight from there. * Cheren (Route 10): Usual team, same matchups: Musharna must avoid Liepard, put Serperior to sleep as soon as can be, and spam Psychic against the rest. * Elite Four Shauntal (Pokémon League, Ghost-type): No. A single critical hit from anything on Shauntal's team can end Musharna's life even after many hard-earned Calm Mind setups. In addition to that, everything is faster than Musharna, and the damage will inevitably pile up. There is no way for Musharna to be useful here. * Elite Four Marshal (Pokémon League, Fighting-type): This is Musharna's chance to shine, and given the difficulty of the fight, it will also be one of those in which having trained a Psychic-type all along will prove most useful. Everything dies to Psychic, though everything is also faster, meaning Musharna will have to account for residual damage and potentially have to be healed sometimes. Sawk is also unkillable in one shot, since it has Sturdy. On the upside, besides Mienshao's U-turn, nothing much should threaten Musharna's life. Thunder Wave must not be used against Throh, because its ability is Guts, but Yawn can work to buy Musharna some time and regain HP with items or Moonlight, if the sleep condition lasts for long enough. If Musharna needs to be healed, that should preferably happen against Throh or Sawk, who do not hit as hard as Conkeldurr or Mienshao. * Elite Four Grimsley (Pokémon League, Dark-type): Absolutely not, this is even worse than Shauntal. The best Musharna can do is not very effective damage... against super effective STAB. * Elite Four Caitlin (Pokémon League, Psychic-type): Reuniclus is the only member of Caitlin's team that does not have Shadow Ball, thus the best for Musharna to spam Calm Mind or Charge Beam against. Calm Mind is the best choice, as it also provides the needed extra bulk to tank later attacks; in addition, unlike Charge Beam, Calm Mind does not weaken Reuniclus, so Musharna can easily reach +6. After Musharna is done setting up, spam Shadow Ball until victory. In order to OHKO everything on Shauntal's team, three Calm Minds should be sufficient; supplement Musharna with the Expert Belt if its Special Attack is below average. * Reshiram/Zekrom (N's Castle): While Reshiram should not threaten Musharna a lot, due to its bulk, Zekrom's physically-oriented offensive will be more problematic. Reflect and Calm Mind are good weapons to have against them, though in Zekrom's case, criticals induced by Slash may make Reflect marginally less useful. Having both moves no matter the dragon is still a good idea: Psychic spam alone will not do a lot, especially with Reshiram in front. Overall, a doable fight in both cases, though Musharna should have better options for the yin dragon, especially as a critical Fusion Bolt might go as far as offing Musharna from full. * N (N's Castle): Again, Reshiram and Zekrom should both be doable, but Zekrom is more threatening and may be better handled by a team member with higher physical bulk. This is also the extent of Musharna's contribution to the fight. The only other two okay opponents for Musharna are Vanilluxe and Klinklang, though the latter will lead to a long and painful fight; in addition to that, there is always a risk of Zoroark disguising itself as one of them, and surprising Musharna with Night Slash. Musharna can take a Night Slash from full health, but not a critical one. Both Carracosta and Archeops also have Crunch, which does not help any with Musharna's viability; Musharna can attempt to 2HKO one or the other, as their hits are all 3HKOs (considering Archeops' Defeatist), but it will not be able to take on both, and the sweep will fail if their first Crunch induces a Defense drop. * Ghetsis (N's Castle): Cofagrigus and Bisharp are natural enemies of Musharna, hitting it for super effective STAB damage. Eelektross can do so as well, with its Crunch, which is a 3HKO like Musharna's Psychic; however, Eelektross is faster, and thus wins the matchup. It goes marginally better with the other three: while Bouffalant's Head Charge is not something a Musharna should take if a Normal resist or a proper physical wall are on the team, Musharna can take even a critical hit and 2-3HKO with Psychic, depending on how much recoil damage Bouffalant has suffered. Neither Seismitoad not Hydreigon (which lacks Dark STAB) are dangerous; their best moves, respectively Earthquake and Dragon Pulse, can only 3HKO Musharna. If all three of Ghetsis' most dangerous Pokémon - for Musharna - are already gone, it should be able to spam Calm Mind against Seismitoad or Hydreigon, keeping healed as needed, then KO the rest with Psychic or Shadow Ball. Naturally, this will take a while with Hydreigon's bulk and resistances, but it can be done. * Post-Game: As most of what there is to do here is rematching the League, Musharna falls short on half the battles and does very well in the remaining half. Not bad, for a postgame matchup of an early game catch. Moves Munna's initial moveset consists of Psywave, Defense Curl, Lucky Chant and Yawn. While lacking on the offensive side, it also gets a good upgrade at level 11 in the form of Psybeam. This is also the most powerful Psychic move it gets until much later into the game. If Musharna must be evolved early, this is likely a good time - Yawn and Psybeam together do about as much as this line needs to do, though in the long run, Musharna will be crippled by the low base power of its own moves. If Munna can be kept unevolved for longer, it will take a while before it gets any upgrades; at level 13 it learns Imprison, at level 17 it gets Moonlight which it will unlikely use in any run but one where healing items are limited or unallowed, at level 19 it gets Hypnosis which is way worse than Yawn, at level 23 it gets the subpar Zen Headbutt which is outclassed by Psybeam in every way, and Synchronoise at level 25 is even more useless than it. Nightmare, at level 29, is the only moderately useful move for Musharna that wish to run a sleep set, but will still be outclassed by later options. Likewise, Future Sight, at level 31, will not do much good as it hits far too late to matter. The good stuff starts raining from the heavens again at level 35, when Munna gets Calm Mind; patience is once again rewarded two levels later, when it learns Psychic. If Musharna has managed to stay alive for so long, it can now be safely evolved without drawbacks. The other moves it gets via level-up are Dream Eater at 41, again only useful on sleep sets, and still partly gambly as it works only on sleeping foes; ignore Telekinesis, at level 43, and Stored Power at level 47, unless Musharna plans on running a Calm Mind set and using Calm Mind at least twice before attacking, otherwise Psychic will outdamage it. Sadly, most TM options this line gets are postgame, including the aforementioned Psychic. The only viable STAB Musharna can get, if it evolves before learning Psychic by level, is Psyshock, but this will deal considerably less damage to the relevant Pokémon, which are usually Fighting-types with higher Defense than Special Defense; notably, Conkeldurr is likely to tank a Psyshock much more than it can tank a Psychic. The main coverage Musharna gets is via Charge Beam and Shadow Ball, both available during the middle or mid-late game. As far as support moves go, Reflect is a very good option, and makes Musharna's great physical bulk even better, transforming it into a fully fledged tank; Light Screen is also an option for those who would rather run it than Calm Mind, or those who cannot wait for Munna to learn the latter. If Musharna is battling against a special attacker and has Calm Mind, consider using Substitute as well; it can help defeating the later members of the same team by letting Musharna take a free hit. Thunder Wave is also a neat asset for support Musharna; sadly, its better alternative - which is Trick Room - is also a postgame move. Recommended moveset: Reflect, Calm Mind / Charge Beam, Psychic, Shadow Ball Recommended Teammates * Steel-types: Bug, Ghost and Dark are all resisted by Steel in this generation; while Steel does not deal super effective damage to any of these types, the defensive action is often enough to cover for Musharna's shortcomings, since Musharna itself is a very good defensive Pokémon. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Excadrill, Escavalier, Ferrothorn, Klinklang, Bisharp, Durant * Fast hitters: Musharna is anything but fast. Although its capability of taking hits on both sides of the offensive spectrum is amazing, it will simply not win a fight against Pokémon that need to be hit hard and fast, especially since Musharna's fully fledged offensive power requires a few setup turns to bloom. It is recommended to have at least one fast hitter on Musharna's team. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Zebstrika, Scolipede, Archeops, Cinccino, Galvantula, Cryogonal, Mienshao, Durant Other Munna's stats Musharna's stats * What Nature do I want? Modest or Quiet are the best, since Musharna needs none of its Attack or Speed. Likewise, anything that lowers either of those two stats and boosts something else is automatically good: Bold, Calm, Relaxed and Sassy are other excellent picks. Timid and Brave are essentially useless, but not hindering either. * Which Ability do I want? Both can be useful; Forewarn mostly helps against random trainers, to spot unexpected coverage moves, while Synchronize is better for boss battles against Pokémon that inflict status conditions. * At what point in the game should I be evolved? The ideal would be waiting until level 37, so that Munna can learn Psychic. It is the only move that deals good enough damage in the long run. An early Musharna - as early as Pinwheel Forest - may sound very appealing, and will be broken for a good chunk of the game, but it will inevitably fall short later on. * How good is the Munna line in a Nuzlocke? Very good in general, especially for an early game Pokémon. In order to make the most out of it, however, Musharna needs to be kept unevolved until it learns Psychic; this makes it fairly lackluster for a considerable portion of the game, but pays off tenfold in the long run. * Weaknesses: Bug, Ghost, Dark * Resistances: Fighting, Psychic * Immunities: None * Neutralities: Normal, Flying, Poison, Ground, Rock, Steel, Fire, Water, Grass, Electric, Ice, Dragon Category:Black/White Category:List of Evolutionary Lines with Completed Analyses